


Doors

by zarahjoyce



Series: KDrama [1]
Category: I Hear Your Voice, Korean Drama
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Looking at her opponent now, she couldn’t believe she’d once considered him a bumbling fool." Post-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doors

“Wait for me, please!”  
  
She glanced towards the owner of the voice and internally cursed. Quickly, she pressed the ‘close’ button several times - and kept herself from grinning when the elevator doors closed before his idiotic face.  
  
A small victory for her, she thought, after he’d trounced her so completely in the courtroom that morning.

-

Looking at her opponent now, she couldn’t believe she’d once considered him a bumbling fool.

He made his closing statement so convincingly that a small sliver of her soul was moved - even as her mind pushed the sentiment away.

She pursed her lips and glanced at the judges. Already, she could sense that they were being swayed towards her enemy’s side.

Breathing through her closed mouth, she wondered when it was, exactly, that she’d become so ineffective in her job.

-

The next time she encountered him, he was wearing those glasses of his that inexplicably drove her to the wall.

They were so ill-fitting, she thought, that a part of her wanted to rip them off his face and crush them underneath her heel as he watched in horror.

(he was more handsome without that pesky thing, anyway.)

Of course, she did neither of those things.

(nor did she entertain the thought that he was handsome.)

She did nod at him courteously when he greeted her with her trademark idiotic grin - and that was that.

-

“Ah, Prosecutor Seo - I wanted to consult with you on something.”

She affixed on him her most withering glare - the one that sent most of her staff scurrying away - and said, “Attorney Cha. I believe my assistant has informed you of my unavailability–”

“I won’t take much of your time,” he insisted, pushing her door open and depositing himself within her orbit. “There’s just this little angle we haven’t thought of–”

She gritted her teeth and kept herself from trying to strangle him for his impudence. She was, after all, a prosecutor - not a law-offender.

Ten minutes later, and found herself agreeing with him on several points, and reaffirming just _why_ he was a formidable opponent, when he tried.

-

“Ah - hold the elevator, please.”

She was fumbling through her bag, intent on locating her phone, that she didn’t even look at who was in the elevator before she stepped in.

It was him.

Of course it was.

Politeness dictated that she tell him, “Thank you,” and she did.

He smiled. “It’s nothing,” he said.

She glanced at the side and silently counted - ten more floors. Thank goodness it was a short ride.

“Great work today,” he said, trying to start a conversation.

From any other person, she would have taken that as some sort of veiled insult. Coming from him, though, it was– it felt– _genuine._ That, in itself, baffled her. So she straightened her spine and said, "Of course. Your defense was weak to begin with.“ _Of course I’d win._  
  
The victory felt hollow, but it _was_ still a victory.  
  
He chuckled and said, "It was. I’ve had many sleepless nights trying to find some way to win the case - but of course, like they say, you can’t win them all.”  
  
The elevator doors reflected him clearly, and from there she could see the dark circles under his eyes.  
  
_He’s not wearing glasses_ , she thought belatedly.  
  
“It’s a saying we all abide by,” she said blithely.  
  
She almost bit her tongue afterwards. _What an inane response._  
  
The elevator doors opened, and as she stepped through them he said, “Have a good day!” He even did a little wave and grinned at her, before disappearing altogether.  
  
She drew a deep breath. 

 _Idiot_.


End file.
